1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a server cabinet.
2. Description of Related Art
Switches are generally mounted on a top of a server cabinet; and a plurality of servers is mounted in the cabinet, below the switches. A plurality of cables is provided for connecting the switches and servers. However, due to the large number of cables, it is often difficult to manage the cables in a neat way.